


It's the new year and you're still here

by nuznate



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: Erik and the daroga on the New Year's Eve
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's the new year and you're still here

Erik was talking about something he no doubt found interesting, going into the full overly unnecessary details about something the daroga would rather not know.  
  
The chessboard with the unfinished game abandoned between them.  
  
The daroga was not paying attention to the game nor the thing Erik was saying. He was looking at the pocket watch in his hand, watching the longest hand tickling away a second at a time with increasing interest.  
  
"Wait!" Suddenly the daroga said, abruptly interrupting Erik mid-sentence. "5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year, Erik."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"It's the new year already."  
  
"Oh." Erik blinked at him. "I didn't know."  
  
"I guess so. You were locking yourself underground, not even celebrated Christmas, I suppose?"

"No," he simply answered and the daroga just nodded.

"So I came here today."

Silence fell down for a while, the only sound was the crackling noise from the burning fireplace; it was a comfortable silence.

"New year... and you're still here," Erik mused quietly, gazing off into the orange flame in the hearth.  
  
The daroga raised his eyebrows. "You'd rather I'm not?"  
  
Erik's gaze shifted, he focused back on the daroga's eyes, a hint of panic flashing in that gaze for a brief moment before the yellow eyes blinked it away.  
  
"No. Please, stay," he said a bit too quickly.   
  
The daroga smiled warmly. He reached out and placed a hand on one of Erik's knees. "I will. I am."  
  
Erik watched the hand on his knee for a second before he placed his own hand on top of it and gave a little squeeze.  
  
"Thank you. Happy new year, daroga."

"Happy new year, Erik."

And they both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year :)


End file.
